MS-DOS:2.11:Epson OEM/ARCHIVE.EXE
HARD DISK ARCHIVE. Strings 0x3488-0x348F #ARCHIVE 0x3494-0x34D0 The purpose of ARCHIVE is to backup and restore large amounts 0x34D3-0x350F of data speedily and correctly. Duplicate copies of 0x3512-0x354E directories and files protect your information and insure its 0x3551-0x3569 availability when needed. 0x3571-0x357B !The Cursor 0x3580-0x35BC The ARCHIVE cursor appears on screen as a reverse video 0x35BF-0x35FB field. The arrow keys enable you to move the cursor around 0x35FE-0x363A the screen in order to select options, display directories 0x363D-0x3664 and files, or engage (invoke) functions. 0x366D-0x367B The Prompt Line 0x3680-0x36BC The Prompt Line is a command aid that appears at the bottom 0x36BF-0x36FB of every screen. Since the Prompt Line always presents your 0x36FE-0x373A available commands, you should look to it for direction 0x373D-0x3746 regularly. 0x374E-0x375B The Main Menu 0x3760-0x379C The Main Menu introduces the two major functions of ARCHIVE - 0x379F-0x37DB Backing Up files and Restoring them. The Backup option takes 0x37DE-0x381A files and directory structures from the hard disk and 0x381D-0x3859 transfers them to floppy disks. Assistance is provided at 0x385C-0x3898 every step, including directions for inserting new floppy 0x389B-0x38D7 disks. The Restore option is the reverse of Backup, taking 0x38DA-0x3916 previously backed up data from floppy disks and duplicating 0x3919-0x3939 the information onto a hard disk. 0x393E-0x397A The Main Menu also offers you this Archive Info. on-line 0x397D-0x398A reference aid. 0x3993-0x39A4 The Directory Tree 0x39A9-0x39E5 The Directory Tree is a graphic display of the tree structure 0x39E8-0x3A24 of the directories. If you wish to access a particular file, 0x3A27-0x3A63 you must first locate the directory on the tree which 0x3A66-0x3A71 contains it. 0x3A7A-0x3A89 Select Directory 0x3A8E-0x3ACA To select directories within which to work, position the 0x3ACD-0x3B09 cursor over the Select Directory function and press the 0x3B0C-0x3B47 Enter key. This enables you to move your cursor up and down 0x3B4A-0x3B86 the Directory listing. Notice that the current path is being 0x3B89-0x3BC5 listed for you in the heading PATH=\ above the workscreen 0x3BC8-0x3C04 border. This heading correlates with the standard DOS 0x3C07-0x3C43 format, where the path presents the names of the directories 0x3C46-0x3C79 (separated by slashes) through which you are moving. 0x3C7E-0x3CBA Once you have selected your directory, move your cursor to 0x3CBD-0x3CF9 the right side of the workscreen where an alphabetical 0x3CFC-0x3D33 listing of files for your chosen directory is displayed. 0x3D38-0x3D74 If no files are present in a given directory, the workscreen 0x3D77-0x3D90 will display *NO FILES* . 0x3D95-0x3DCD To tag a particular file, see the Tagging Files helpline. 0x3DD6-0x3DE8 File Specifications 0x3DED-0x3E29 The FILE function allows the user to preselect a type of file 0x3E2C-0x3E68 to be matched for tagging purposes. This eliminates the 0x3E6B-0x3EA7 tedium of scrolling through the file listings searching for a 0x3EAA-0x3EBE given class of files. 0x3EC3-0x3EFF The DOS format allows for a Wild Card specification (*.*) 0x3F02-0x3F3E that will show ALL the files within a particular directory. 0x3F41-0x3F7D Therefore, if the FILE function appears as *.* all files 0x3F80-0x3FBC within a directory will be matched and tagged when the T key 0x3FBF-0x3FC9 is pressed. 0x3FCE-0x400A If you wish to tag only .ASM files, for example, the file 0x400D-0x4049 specification will need to be changed. Move the cursor to 0x404C-0x4087 the FILE function. Then press Enter to automatically delete 0x408A-0x40A8 the current file specification. 0x40AD-0x40E9 Type in: *.ASM . Only .ASM files will be tagged, and the 0x40EC-0x4128 correct number of matches will appear in the File Statistics 0x412B-0x412E box. 0x4133-0x416F If no file specification is entered, ARCHIVE defaults to *.* 0x4172-0x4186 as its specification. 0x418F-0x41A3 TAG FROM Date Setting 0x41AA-0x41E6 The TAG FROM date is a significant element of ARCHIVE. Prior 0x41E9-0x4225 to backing up or restoring data, your files must be tagged, 0x4228-0x4264 thereby identifying them for inclusion in the backup or 0x4267-0x42A3 restoration process. Only those files created or modified on 0x42A6-0x42E2 or after the date on the screen will be tagged. This insures 0x42E5-0x4320 that only the latest information will be saved 0x4324-0x4360 Consequently, the date should be checked and entered before 0x4363-0x4372 any work begins. 0x4377-0x43B3 To enter the date, place the cursor over TAG FROM: and press 0x43B6-0x43F1 Enter. The cursor will reappear as an underline. Use the 0x43F4-0x4430 arrow keys to set the date (in the same fashion as you would 0x4433-0x4466 a digital watch). Press Enter when the date is set. 0x446F-0x4481 Tagging Directories 0x4486-0x44C2 If an entire directory needs to be backed up or restored, 0x44C5-0x4501 your time can be saved by simply tagging the directory 0x4504-0x4540 itself. This is a simple procedure. Position the cursor at 0x4543-0x457E the Select Directory function. Press the Enter key to 0x4581-0x45BD invoke it, moving the cursor down into the workscreen. 0x45C0-0x45FC Scroll through the directories until you find the one you 0x45FF-0x4638 wish. Then press the T key to tag the complete directory. 0x463D-0x4670 Any number of directories may be tagged in this way. 0x4678-0x4685 Tagging Files 0x468A-0x46C6 To tag individual files within a directory, you must first 0x46C9-0x4705 locate the parent directory by using the Select Directory 0x4708-0x4744 function to move down into the workscreen. Then move the 0x4747-0x4773 cursor over to the file listing at the right. 0x4778-0x47B4 When you have located the file you wish to tag, press the 0x47B7-0x47F3 T key. The screen will display a diamond after the file's 0x47F6-0x4832 name. This identifies the file as tagged, ready to be backed 0x4835-0x4871 up or restored. This key is a toggle; if the file is already 0x4874-0x4894 tagged, pressing T will untag it. 0x4899-0x48D5 Keep in mind that tagging files comes after the disk has 0x48D8-0x4914 already been sorted by file specification and date. You 0x4917-0x4935 can't tag what isn't displayed. 0x493E-0x494E Tagging All Files 0x4953-0x498F To tag all files prior to backup or restoration, place the 0x4992-0x49CE cursor at the FILE function. Make sure it appears as *.* 0x49D1-0x4A0C before you move it to TAG MATCHING FILES. Press the Enter 0x4A0F-0x4A4A key to invoke this function. All your files will be tagged. 0x4A53-0x4A63 Clearing All Tags 0x4A68-0x4AA4 To clear all tags prior to backup or restoration, place the 0x4AA7-0x4AE3 cursor at the FILE function. Make sure it appears as *.* 0x4AE6-0x4B21 before you move it to CLEAR MATCHING TAGS. Press the Enter 0x4B24-0x4B5F key to invoke this function. All your tags will be cleared. 0x4B68-0x4B76 File Statistics 0x4B7B-0x4BB7 Located at the top, right-hand corner of the screen, the File 0x4BBA-0x4BF6 Statistics box displays current information about your use of 0x4BF9-0x4C35 ARCHIVE. The total number of files on the disk is always 0x4C38-0x4C74 listed first, followed by the number of files that match your 0x4C77-0x4CB3 specifications. A tally of tagged files is listed as well, 0x4CB6-0x4CF2 along with a notation as to the number of disks necessary to 0x4CF5-0x4D12 complete the backup operation. 0x4D1B-0x4D2A The Abort Option 0x4D2F-0x4D6B Be careful about choosing the ABORT option, which will bring 0x4D6E-0x4DAA you back to ARCHIVE's initial menu and terminate the current 0x4DAD-0x4DE9 process. If ABORT is selected in the middle of a BACKUP 0x4DEC-0x4E28 process, the BACKUP diskette pack will be incomplete and may 0x4E2B-0x4E67 not contain all the selected files. If RESTORE is ABORTed in 0x4E6A-0x4EA6 mid-process, then not all of the files selected for retrieval 0x4EA9-0x4EBA will be retrieved. 0x4EC1-0x4ECD Common Errors 0x4ED2-0x4F0E During the BACKUP process, you might accidentally insert a 0x4F11-0x4F4D disk with a tab. If you do, the screen will display one of 0x4F50-0x4F64 these error messages: 0x4F69-0x4F78 read/write error 0x4F7B-0x4F92 diskette write protected 0x4F95-0x4FA4 unable to format 0x4FA9-0x4FD3 Check your disk before you proceed further. 0x4FD8-0x5014 Be sure to label your diskettes with appropriately sequenced 0x5017-0x5052 numbers prior to BACKUP, as the program prompts you 0x5056-0x5092 Otherwise, during RESTORE, you might insert a mis-numbered 0x5095-0x5099 disk. 0x509E-0x50DA Sometimes a disk is lost. If you are doing a RESTORE 0x50DD-0x5119 operation and cannot find a disk which ARCHIVE asks for, 0x511C-0x5158 ARCHIVE will skip over that material. Just choose the 0x515B-0x516A Continue option. 0x5179-0x51B5 = 0x5503-0x550A 1-8 digits. 12345678 0x550C-0x550E 1-3 digits. 123 0x55CA-0x55D7 D:FILENAME.EXT 0x55FD-0x560A A:NOTFOUND.FIL 0x5621-0x562C tempfile.$%$ 0x5630-0x5659 Cannot backup or restore an ASSIGNed drive 0x565D-0x566A ,Press any key 0x567D-0x5697 READING DISK DIRECTORY... 0x5699-0x56DC Program name, version and copyright. HARD DISK ARCHIVE Vers 3.00 © Copyright 1985 by EPSON Corporation 0x56E6-0x56F2 EXIT ARCHIVE 0x56F4-0x5700 BACKUP FILES 0x5702-0x570E RESTORE FILES 0x5710-0x571C ARCHIVE INFO 0x572E-0x5740 RETURN TO MAIN MENU 0x5742-0x5751 SELECT DIRECTORY 0x5753-0x5764 TAG MATCHING FILES 0x5766-0x576E FILE: *.* 0x577F-0x5792 copy in process here 0x5794-0x579F ARCHIVE INFO 0x57A1-0x57B3 CLEAR MATCHING TAGS 0x57B5-0x57C6 TAG FROM: 01-01-80 0x57C8-0x57DB BACKUP TAGGED FILES 0x57DD-0x57F0 RESTORE TAGGED FILES 0x57F2-0x5803 FILES TOTAL 0x5805-0x5816 FILES MATCH 0x5818-0x5829 FILES TAGGED 0x582B-0x5837 DISK(S) 0x583A-0x5846 * NO FILES * 0x5848-0x587B ALL FILES IN THIS DIRECTORY ARE CURRENTLY DISPLAYED! 0x587D-0x589F THERE ARE NO MATCHING FILES TO TAG! 0x58A1-0x58BA THERE ARE NO TAGGED FILES! 0x58BC-0x58C0 WAIT! 0x58C5-0x58D1 SELECT DIR, 0x58D5-00x58E2 SELECT FILE, 0x58E4 T 0x58E6-0x58F0 OGGLE TAG, 0x58F2-0x58F6 Enter 0x58F8-0x5903 TO THE MENU 0x5909-0x5915 SELECT DIR, 0x591A-0x5927 SELECT FILE, 0x5929 T 0x592B-0x5935 OGGLE TAG, 0x5937-0x593B Enter 0x593D-0x594B SEE MORE FILES 0x5954-0x5961 SELECT FILE, 0x5963 T 0x5965-0x596F OGGLE TAG, 0x5971-0x5975 Enter 0x5977-0x5987 PREVIOUS DISPLAY 0x5990-0x59A4 TO SELECT FUNCTION, 0x59A6-0x59AA Enter 0x59AC-0x59C0 TO INVOKE FUNCTION. 0x59C6-0x59DA TO SELECT FUNCTION, 0x59DC-0x59E0 Enter 0x59E2-0x59F6 TO INVOKE FUNCTION. 0x59FE-0x5A0B CHANGE DATE, 0x5A0D-0x5A11 Enter 0x5A13-0x5A1B SET DATE 0x5A1F-0x5A3C ENTER FILESPEC AT THE CURSOR. 0x5A3E-0x5A43 PRESS 0x5A45-0x5A49 Enter 0x5A4B-0x5A58 WHEN FINISHED 0x5A5C-0x5A60 PATH= 0x5A65-0x5A7D FUNCTION NOT IMPLEMENTED! 0x5A83-0x5A9A DIRECTORY COUNT OVERFLOW 0x5AA0-0x5AB2 FILE COUNT OVERFLOW 0x5AB8-0x5ABF NO FILES 0x5AC2-0x5ACC IBMBIO.COM file. IBMBIO COM 0x5ACD-0x5AD7 IBMDOS.COM file. IBMDOS COM 0x5AD8-0x5AF2 Invalid drive specification 0x5AF8-0x5B10 Hard disk drive not ready 0x5B16-0x5B3F Cannot backup or restore an ASSIGNed drive 0x5B49-0x5B50 IBM 2.0 0x5B73-0x5B94 This archive disk is not bootable. 0x5B97-0x5BC6 Insert a system disk and press Enter to retry... 0x5BCC-0x5BD6 Spaces. 0x5BEC-0x5BF6 ??? / / 0x5C0C-0x5C16 of 0x5C2C-0x5C36 Archive Dsk 0x5C4C-0x5C5E B A C K - U P 0x5C61-0x5C73 FORMATTING DISKETTE 0x5C76-0x5C88 R E S T O R E 0x5C8E-0x5CAB Insert backup disk in drive A: 0x5CB1-0x5CC9 This is not a backup disk 0x5CCC-0x5CE5 Enter identification label 0x5CE8-0x5CEC PATH: 0x5CEF-0x5CF2 FILE 0x5CF5-0x5CFA DISK # 0x5CFD-0x5D06 FILES DONE 0x5D09-0x5D17 FILES REMAINING 0x5D1D-0x5D3A Spaces. 0x5D3E-0x5D4C MM/DD/YY HH:MM 0x5D50-0x5D77 Is this the archive you wish to restore? 0x5D7F-0x5D99 Insert disk #xx in drive A: 0x5D9F-0x5DC2 This disk is not formatted correctly 0x5DC6-0x5DDF Please insert another disk 0x5DE5-0x5E07 Bad sectors make this disk unusable 0x5E0B-0x5E24 Please insert another disk 0x5E4C-0x5E53 NEW DISK 0x5E55 * 0x5E57-0x5E5B ABORT 0x5E60-0x5E6F Unable to format 0x5E73-0x5E7F Disk unusable 0x5EA7 Space. 0x5EAB-0x5EB2 CONTINUE 0x5EB4 # 0x5EB6-0x5EBE SKIP DISK 0x5EC0 0 0x5EC2-0x5EC6 ABORT 0x5ECB-0x5EE5 Insert disk #xx in drive A: 0x5EED-0x5F05 This disk is not a member 0x5F09-0x5F20 of your backup disk pack 0x5F24-0x5F39 Please insert disk # 0x5F3F-0x5F58 You have inserted disk # 0x5F5C-0x5F71 Please insert disk # 0x5F79-0x5F8A Drive A: not ready 0x5F90-0x5FA8 Drive A: read/write error 0x5FAE-0x5FC5 Diskette write protected 0x5FCB-0x5FE3 Error reading source disk 0x5FE9-0x5FF8 Target disk full 0x5FFC-0x601C Unable to restore remaining files 0x6022-0x6030 Backup Complete 0x6058-0x605A YES 0x605E-0x605F NO 0x6064-0x6084 Are your disks already formatted? 0x6088-0x609D (If uncertain, say NO) 0x60A5-0x60B4 Restore Complete 0x60D3-0x60E0 Scroll Text, 0x60E2-0x60E6 Enter 0x60E8-0x60F7 To The Program. 0x6133-0x613D PRESS Enter 0x6164-0x616B CONTINUE 0x616F-0x6174 CANCEL 0x619B-0x61A2 CONTINUE 0x61A6-0x61AA ABORT 0x61D1-0x61D5 RETRY 0x61D9-0x61DD ABORT 0x61E9-0x61EC WAIT 0x61F2-0x61F7 Press 0x61F9-0x61FD Enter 0x61FF-0x620A To Continue 0x6211-0x6220 SELECT ACTION, 0x6222-0x6226 Enter 0x6228-0x6233 TAKE ACTION Program in Action